Pivotal Moments: The Awakening of Kuu
The Awakening of Kuu refers to the brutal killings of Tomoo and his fellow bullies in the orphanage, marking the start of young Kuu's journey into madness and murder as a regular thing under the influence of his DNA Voice. The story begins with a young boy. Abandoned as a mere baby by his insensitive father, he was found by an Orphanage, and named Kuu (It remains unknown whether Kuu was the name his mother meant to give him, or merely one given at the orphanage). The boy grew up in a hostile environment. His peculiar physical traits, such as his long hair, his unnatural green eyes, a ghastly pale complexion, and most notably, his feminine appearance unlike a male made him the target of incessant bullying from his peers. Likely making the bullying worse, the Orphanage staff did little or nothing to stop it, some openly expressing their own disdain for him. As the boy grew, the mistreatment continued, and as a result, he grew cold and reserved, shutting down emotionally. Unfortunately, this did nothing to endear him to either the other orphans or to the staff, who only found him all the more creepy. In Tomoo's case, this only made him even more of a target, wishing badly to provoke an emotional response. Throughout all these hardships, however, he found solace in one single companion, his only friend throughout his horrible childhood: A small stray puppy. He struggled day and night to care for his little friend, even going as far as to deprive himself of food just to give the pup something to eat. Its company was likely the only thing that kept the young boy's mind stable and sound during this part of his childhood. Unfortunately, it was not meant to last. It is said that the worst pain is not caused by your enemies, but by the betrayal of those you call friends. So it was for young Kuu. One typical day of bullying ended when another child stepped in to defend the lonely boy from Tomoo and his ilk. Kuu, perhaps in shock that anyone would be willing to aid him, decided to trust this girl. The result of this was that Kuu willingly revealed to his supposed new friend the existence of the puppy he had been taking care of for some time. The girl at first seemed delighted, and promised him she'd keep the secret between them, as well as aid in feeding the pup. But Kuu, friendless and alone, was naïve enough to believe her. The next day, the young boy was seized by Tomoo and the rest for another round of bullying. He felt he could endure it by now, having grown accustomed to the constant mistreatment. But he had no defense against their willingness to hurt the one he cherished the most. With savage glee, Tomoo did just that by taking his beloved puppy and beating it to death in front of him. This horror was only topped when the very same girl he had entrusted his secret to burst in, suddenly revealing that she had been the one who told Tomoo about the puppy. Whether or not she had done it on purpose or just made a mistake mattered nothing to Kuu. As far as he was concerned, the one person he had trusted most betrayed him, and that betrayal had cost him the life of his beloved pet, the one thing that had made his life bearable. Finally, years of abuse and bullying pushed him past the breaking point, with all the pent-up emotions he had tried to bury for years erupting forth, and with them, a new horrible power was awoken in him. With brutal efficiency, his killing instincts emerged, silencing Tomoo's mocking laughter forever in a horrid spectacle of blood and gore. His fellow bullies, as well as the alleged traitor, all suffered the same fate, ending up as nothing but mangled remains in the blood-splattered room that witnessed the massacre. These were the first lives Kuu ended. Unfortunately, they would not be the last. With the death of the children that tormented him, Kuu began a trail of blood that would engulf the Kamakura region, and later the whole world. Worst of all, even when a sincere and true friend emerged shortly thereafter, his raw emotions meant he was simply not prepared for all that meant. This would only lead to yet more tragedies in the future. One can very well argue that this was, in a way, the beginning of the end of Kuu, and, as the title states, the start of his transformation into Kuu, the cold-blooded murderer bent on the extermination of mankind.